Love Burns Brighter
by The Scribbler's Katastrophe
Summary: My collection of short (or knowing me, long) stories for P'heer Week 2014. Enjoy!
1. Day 01 - Warmth

**Day 01 - Warmth**

* * *

><p>Cold. She hardly remembered feeling anything else. Cold seeped through her skin, crawled into every cell of her body and made it numb. P'Li never got used to dull pain following even her slightest moves, but what could she do? Just try to keep herself as warm as possible. She was able to spend days doing that. Well, what used to be days. Now they all blended together in everlasting, changeless gloom, without dawn or daylight. She lost track of time long ago and only occasional reminders from her interrogators let her know how long she had been there already. Five months. Two years. Seven. Then it didn't even matter. She felt herself growing old, each day less and less who she had used to be, but during any visit, she remained as cold and impassive as the ice covering walls of her cage.<p>

Sometimes, she wondered why did they bother keeping her alive, it should be pretty obvious by now that she would sooner die than break.

Memories became the only source of her hope, her only delight. Faces of Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer seemed so distant, as if years she had spent with them belonged to someone else, not her, who barely remembered anything else than cold of this prison. For her own sake, P'Li recalled those precious moments as often as possible.

That fateful night when everything changed. She no longer belonged to the warlord, but was free… whatever that word was supposed to mean. Zaheer, a rogue fighter, offered to show her. No limits, countless choices and the only responsibility to one's self. That was what he dreamed of, and his vision united a group of different people, each one with their fair share of bitterness and hardship, until a stronger bond tied them together for good. They became a family, at least P'Li would call them one.

Ghazan, with laidback attitude, quick remarks and heart warmer than lava he bent, was bound to become her favorite. Their abilities combined well together, as they found out during many practices and sparring matches. He showed her how to loosen up, laugh senselessly, sometimes even through tears.

Ming-Hua, a woman younger and two heads shorter than her, but often made her feel like a tiny child with a single glance. P'Li never saw her broken, no matter what she had been through. She was the very embodiment of her element - adaptive, invincible and merciless. Considered a freak, just like her, but always proud of her abilities and uniqueness.

And then there was Zaheer. Their meeting was far from love at first sight and he had many quirks which irritated her. However, thanks to him, she got a chance to live, taste freedom and choose what to do with her life. His kindness gave her hope to start anew, his acceptance made her feel like she was more than a mindless killing machine, a third-eyed freak meant only to destroy, like the warlord always taught her. A strange warmth flooded her chest every time she had thought of him. She had fallen for him, as she later realized.

Love was what made her feel alive, kept her from going insane and begging the guards to let her die.

Creaking of the iron bridge jerked her from her thoughts.

_Another interrogation? I thought they were done with them already._

She recognized the form walking closer to her cell. Traitorous bastard.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy, Unalaq?" mocking in her voice got lost in the sound of her teeth chattering.

"How cold of you, P'Li. Did years here turn your heart to ice after all?" He laughed to himself. "Of course not. How could you ever forget Zaheer, your precious saviour? You three would follow him into the deepest pit, if he asked you. I was the only one to realize his wisdom was foolish, he refused to recognize the only right way."

She ignored him, as usual.

"As I told you countless times during my visits," he continued, "you have brought this to yourself."

"Then why are you here to remind me, once again?" she spat.

"My time is coming. You can keep hoping, but the truth is, you'll never see him again. Harmonic Convergence is here in few months, and soon, I'm meeting my dear niece Korra. She's grown so much since you last saw her. Luckily, she doesn't remember you."

She didn't even pay attention to his next words. Insults or pointless blabbers, she didn't care. Despite his words, she knew that once Zaheer gets the smallest opportunity to escape, it will be just a matter of time until he comes for her. Unalaq, cold, boredom, she won't let anything ruin her hope, to extinguish that fire burning brightly inside her.

-o-

"Alright, you two, your mushy reunion is over. My stomach can't bear much more," Ghazan's annoyed grumble forced Zaheer and P'Li to break their long-awaited kiss.

"It's been thirteen years," Zaheer replied, amused smile tugging at his lips. "You could be a bit more understanding, Ghazan."

"Trust me, I tried, but I've had enough of playing the third wheel. Ming-Hua, can you please change places so I can drive without interruptions?"

"Having blue balls again, Ghazan?" Ming-Hua smirked as she sat in the passenger seat.

Ghazan probably commented something snarky, as normally when he talked with Ming-Hua. Both Zaheer and P'Li were too familiar with the situation to pay attention.

P'Li stretched herself comfortably over two seats, her muscles painfully coming alive after 13 years of barely moving. Zaheer clasped him arms over her waist from behind and P'Li laid her head on his chest, pressing herself comfortably on him.

"Feels like we've never parted at all," he whispered into her hair.

"Just like good old times," she smiled.

"Sleep. You need to rest and warm up a bit," she felt his chin moving as he spoke.

If she wasn't so tired, P'Li would probably tease him what exactly he meant by "warming up". Besides, her body felt all stiff and rigid. She had withstood 13 years of waiting in deadly cold. She could be patient a bit longer.

_It doesn't matter. I'm feeling warmer already._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? I'm quite satisfied, the end could've been a bit better. But hey, I finished it on time! Hopefully, I'll manage the same with other days, too. If you have something to say, please review.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day 02 - Anger

**Day 02 - Anger**

* * *

><p>After their lost battle in Zaofu, Red Lotus retreated and their truck provided them a quick escape. Zaheer didn't know how long will it take until they send someone to go after them, or if they discovered Aiwei's involvement. That's why they headed to Misty Palms Oasis, a place where no one would come looking for them and he can think of a new plan.<p>

_This time, I will count with anything. We mustn't fail again._

"I need to visit the Spirit World for a while. Can you drive, Ghazan?" Zaheer asked. Ming-Hua was at the back looking after P'Li. That earthbending boy stunned her badly and she still didn't come back to her senses.

_How ironic. The greatest strenght is the source of most fatal weakness._

Zaheer knew that as long as they kept unseparated, working together smoothly like a precise machine, their group was nearly invincible. Once their enemies managed to disarm any of them, their defense faltered. Whether it was because of her extraordinary height or her tattoo being a clear target, P'Li often became a vulnerable link. Same as 13 years ago, their ultimate failure followed after she was dazed.

Of course, Zaheer realized that none of that was her mistake. That kid today had just too much luck. But if they are to succeed, he can't let that happen again. There was too much to lose.

-o-

Zaheer spent long hours searching for Aiwei in the Spirit World, but the old man didn't show up. That postponed any plans Zaheer had, so he returned quickly to tell his fellows that they had to hide and wait for a while.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with Ming-Hua's impatient glare.

"Took you long enough," she told him, her tone sullen. "Ghazan took a break and now we're stuck in this forest."

"Did you wait all this time until I came back?" he wanted to know. Ming-Hua never seeked his company too much.

"Nope, just considered stabbing you a little a reasonable option to snap you out of it," she retorted with a smirk. She certainly was violent enough to try it, so Zaheer couldn't tell for sure if she meant it seriously or not.

He noticed the back of the truck was empty.

"So P'Li has woken up already."

"And asked Ghazan to go train with her almost an hour ago or so. She looked pretty pissed," Ming-Hua informed him. "Let me tell you, you'll get some of it, too. Your awesome plan almost cost us the rest of our lives in prison, again," she glared accusingly on him.

"Nothing I haven't already known, Ming-Hua," he replied stoically. "I'll go talk to her a bit."

-o-

Finding their training ground was fairly easy. Terrain mostly consisted of molten lava, few craters from P'Li's blasts here and there.

"Finally," Zaheer heard Ghazan's voice from above him and found the lavabender sitting in tree branches. "P'Li is convinced that she's being an easy target and forced me to train with her, so they won't stun her again. She's pretty hard to deal with when she gets mad. You owe me one, Zaheer."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Zaheer replied. "Would you happen to know where she's at now?"

"She won't be far, that's for sure. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go take a nap." Ghazan climbed down and disappeared from his view as he headed back to the truck.

Zaheer found her sitting on a large rock on the top of a hill, admiring the view. She always enjoyed highly perched places.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," he spoke, loud enough for her to hear.

"Obviously," she answered, not even looking his way.

He came closer and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "Not at all." Her reply wasn't honest.

"Next time," his palm lightly touched her back, "I won't let anything go wrong again."

"We barely made it. How many next times do you plan until White Lotus members throw us into prison again? What will you do then? You can escape into Spirit World, but no one will come to rescue us. We would sooner die than get another chance to break free again." Her voice was slightly shaking, revealing her fear she tried to suppress.

"You don't have to remind me. I know very well what's at stake."

"Then why don't you count with obstacles? Your plans would work everytime, if you didn't underestimate details and our enemies."

"We failed as team," he replied coldly. "There were more than just one person to blame, P'Li. We're all frustrated and don't want the past to repeat itself. But it won't help if you take it out on me," then he got up and sat in Lotus position nearby, trying to regain his peace of mind in another meditation, but after few minutes, just before that could happen, he felt P'Li wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Zaheer," she said quietly. "You're right. I'm acting absurd."

"It's okay. I don't want to return to prison, either, that thought scares me," he admitted as he turned around to face her and returned her embrace, caressing her back reassuringly. She didn't respond, just let him hold her, both enjoying their closeness.

"All those years," P'Li started after a while, "I only wished to see you again, to feel your warmth and love. Now that it came true," she pulled him closer, "I don't want us to part again."

"I feel the same," he kissed her softly in the corner of her lips. "That's why I'll make sure that nothing will stop us this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Second day behind me, phew! I hope you don't find this OOC, I think considering how they ended up last time, no one would take their failure at Zaofu lightly. Anyway, let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Day 03 - Height Difference

**Day 03 - Height Difference**

* * *

><p>"So, again, what exactly are we looking for?" P'Li asked, collecting small coins from her pocket.<p>

"Ghazan left me a list, but I can't read it," Zaheer squinted as he tried to decipher the handwriting on a sheet of paper he was holding. They were on the market, searching for supplies. Some Red Lotus members supported stealing as a means of creating chaos, but Zaheer refused to rob and rack those poor people even more than their leaders already did.

Red Lotus moved fast and never stayed long at single place, and while they occupied one, they took turns in providing everything necessary. Since Ghazan got badly burned during his training with lava, Ming-Hua stayed in their hideout to heal him.

"Ming-Hua said Ghazan's injuries need a lot of effort and time to heal properly, but it would be more useful if they both were with us right now."

"Sure, it looked really severe. But Ming-Hua's a great healer," P'Li commented. "Much better than Unalaq."

Zaheer sighed. "Some things never change, I guess. You three never liked him."

Unalaq used to be his best friend, but after his brother was banished to South Pole, he became a chief in his place. He told Zaheer that he would make the best use of his position and their plans would go smoothly thanks to his power and influence. Despite his words being a clear contradiction to Red Lotus ideals of purging the world of any form of government, Zaheer still met him occasionally in the Spirit World and discussed their strategy. On the other hand, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and P'Li were never particularly fond of him and felt relieved without him around.

"Hey, you can't deny that Ming-Hua's waterbending is on whole different level than his. And it has nothing to do with preferences."

While they were strolling between the stalls, few people started throwing curious glances their way. Well, they stared at P'Li, to be exact. Even though she had her tattoo covered in order to seem as ordinary as possible, she never hid, no matter how large crowd surrounded them. She always towered over everyone. Zaheer spotted some of faces showed all too familiar mix of fear, suspicion and condemnation. Fortunately, she haven't noticed yet.

"Naturally," he answered as usually. "Her element enables her to function normally, it's the very essence of who she is. The way Unalaq used water differs from hers - he experimented with its spiritual side."

"Yeah, I know," she bit back her tongue to avoid any more comments on this matter. She found Unalaq dishonest and way too knowledgable to be trusted.

She smiled to herself when she remembered the previous topic of their conversation.

"I bet Ghazan's glad he could stay there with her. There's been a weird tension between them lately, don't you think?"

"If you mean they were trying to bite each other's heads off, then yes," Zaheer answered. They were all close friends, but he wasn't interested in this matter. He had enough own struggles to deal with.

As P'Li chose some goods and paid the merchant, he observed, once again, how much she had changed since the time he met her. A frightened little girl turned into beautiful confident young woman determined to fight to change the world by his side. They've been close friends, although his feelings no longer resembled platonic friendship. First, he didn't consider his infatuation with her particularly deep or significant, and believed that more training, meditation and dedication to Red Lotus cause will help him overcome it quickly. Didn't quite work, obviously. Zaheer kept his feelings to himself, though, in fear of ruining their friendship for good.

Suddenly, three young, scruffy looking boys caught his attention. They were snickering about something, loud enough for him to hear.

"I bet he needs a ladder," one of them said.

"He needs to carry one around to get at least some action."

"I wouldn't want a woman to be a head taller than me, looks pretty stupid!"

"At least he feels her chest against his face when he hugs her," all three laughed annoyingly.

Zaheer only hoped P'Li didn't listen to their lewd comments. He didn't want her to turn around and shout that she had nothing to do with him, and blowing up a half of the market wasn't a reasonable option, either.

For P'Li, it was hard to ignore, of course. But instead of being angry, she started to wonder…

She and Zaheer were definitely close, but it didn't feel the same as her friendship with Ghazan and Ming-Hua. Recently, she admitted to herself that being friends with him just wasn't enough, but many doubts convinced her that such a thing would never happen. Zaheer never showed any sign of reciprocating her feelings, not to mention a small detail that she was noticeably taller than him.

Back in her childhood years she barely recalled now, when she was as every other child her age, innocent and curious about everything, she asked many people why a woman should be always shorter than man.

_To look up to him, to feel safe and protected. Man should be the always able to help his family in hardest times, support his loved ones._

Back then, she didn't quite understand what the height had to do with it, but since everyone accepted this norm, she didn't question it. Her childhood ended prematurely, though, and now, when she found her path in life, she rarely felt the need to remember it.

Of course, P'Li was aware how stupid it was. Height, age, gender… none of that mattered, and everyone should be free to make own choices, without worrying about breaking some standards. If Red Lotus taught her something, it was that being different than the most should never be the reason to feel bad or ashamed.

She noticed Zaheer's eyes avoiding hers and a slight flush on his cheeks. He probably felt embarassed.

"Let's get moving, P'Li," he suggested, tugging lightly on her wrist. She turned away from the stall, walking a bit farther with Zaheer, away from those annoying brats.

Zaheer knew that no matter she was trying to keep it cool, like she didn't notice anything strange, those words got into her. He wanted to comfort her somehow.

"Forget about it, P'Li. This is what happens when kids are brought up on streets. We'll change all that one day."

"Why should I care about them?" she asked, stopping in their now pointless walking. "They know nothing about it. Hopefully, one day they will be smarter and realize the truth."

"What truth?" he was surprised to hear her talking like this. But, after all, this wasn't a helpless, self-conscious girl reliant on his, or anyone's help anymore.

"Have you forgotten already?" she asked him, amusement in her voice. "You, the very person I learned it from? When you base your expectations only on what you see, you'll blind yourself to the possibilities. Or something like that," she shrugged. She wasn't such a big fan of airbenders' philosophy, but the look of surprise on Zaheer's face was worth it.

"Um, that's great, but what exactly do you mean by it?" He felt so stupid, because usually it's been the other way around - he explained such thoughts to her when she didn't have a clue what to think about it.

"No such thing as height difference matters when your love is true," she smiled a little, something new, unrecognizable in her gaze. "Come on now. We still have a lot of stuff left on this list," she turned away from him like nothing.

For some reason, her words and that spark in her eyes made Zaheer as hopeful as he wasn't in a long time. He smiled to himself and quickened his pace to keep up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I fixed this one a bit to make it less cringe-worthy and less OOC. Though, who can tell how exactly should IC P'Li be like? We didn't get much of her personality, to be honest. As I plan to do in my longer fic called Lost and Found, she grows up to be confident and her motivation to join RL consists of much more than being in love with Zaheer. That's a bit off-topic, and if you still find this fanfic odd, well, that's your opinion and you have every right to have it. I have still a long way to go in writing, I'll admit that.<strong>

**Thanks for review/favorite/follows, it means a lot!**


	4. Day 04 - Seduction

**Day 04 - Seduction**

* * *

><p>Observing her own reflection in the mirror, insecurity arose in her mind. Time and conditions of her imprisonment weren't exactly kind to her. Could have been much worse, of course, but she only thought about how <em>he<em> would see her. Despite the fact they could barely keep their hands off each other during their way out of North Pole, her body had still felt way too frozen and stiff to enjoy more intimacy. Not to mention the fact that such a long time almost without basic personal hygiene, unless absolutely necessary, would probably make their first sex after thirteen years the last one.

Now, after long and thorough bath, she felt a little bit better in her own skin, but she couldn't ignore few little changes. Her facial features seemed even sharper than before, wrinkles appeared here and there, especially around her eyes and mouth. Except for her breasts which used to be a bit fuller, her figure didn't change much. Her hair grew wild and reached her hips, but was too thick and messy for her liking. She couldn't even braid it properly, like she had used to.

_I'll definitely have to do something about it later._

Concluding that the rest would take pointlessly long to undress, she decided to wear only the upper part of her usual attire, a fitting corset-like top extending raggedly down to her knees. She regretted her choice, though, because since they left the North Pole on a ship, even a little cold was enough to make her shiver.

_Hopefully, Zaheer will soon warm me up again_, she thought. It all reminded her of their first time together, the same excitement, anticipation and a tad of nervousness. After all, it's been a long time since they were together and although she was eager to make up for missed moments, she wasn't sure if it all would be the same.

A soft knock on her door made her turn around on her bed. _Time's up_, she thought and her stomach tingled as she watched the exact person she's been thinking about all evening enter her cabin.

When his eyes wandered through her body, a look of adoration in them, P'Li knew her worries were petty and pointless.

"Took you long enough, Zaheer," she said with a smile, her gaze searing into his as he walked closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. With him standing and her sitting on bed, she had to look up to meet his dark green eyes, which was quite a rare situation for both of them.

"I wanted to give you some space," he laughed shortly, then leaned down and kissed her lips gently, enjoying the contact.

"You're as beautiful as thirteen years ago," he rested his forehead on hers, his mouth nearly brushing hers as he spoke.

"You haven't changed, either," she replied, feeling the air around them getting heavy. "Few grey strands here and there," she chuckled, "but still the man I love," her look grew serious and she couldn't resist the magnetic force pulling their lips together once again. This time, their kiss felt way more hungry and passionate, giving off the amount of longing pent-up over thirteen years, nothing but memories of each other to keep their love burning.

"Spirits, I missed you so much," he whispered as they pulled away and started to planting small kisses all over her face, until their lips met again.

P'Li felt lightheaded, his taste completely intoxicating her senses. She brought Zaheer closer, pulling them both down on the mattress, their bodies pressing together as they continued desperately kissing, every touch awakening their passion for each other.

_Thirteen years is way too long to be apart... we have a lot to catch up to, Zaheer._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I agree that this one isn't much, and I probably didn't even stick to the theme. I've been trying to write a decent smut, but that shit is harder than I previously thought (don't get me wrong, I've scribbled porn before, but not in English). Anyway, once I'm not so flooded with work, I might get to finish it.<strong>


	5. Day 05 - Death

**Day 05 - Death**

* * *

><p>Once again, prison cell has become his only world, ironically, right after he managed to become as free as never before. However, just like thirteen years ago, this fact didn't bother him too much.<p>

He knew that prisons of his late friends had been designed to torment them, to deprive them of not only their elements, but the essential parts of their identity. As a non-bender, he used to have the luxury of mostly normal conditions, and now, there was no way they could rid him of air, unless they wanted to kill him. Only chains kept him restrained, but he barely sensed the cold metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Feelings and sensations have vanished since he became weightless, nothing tethering him to earth anymore.

While being imprisoned for the first time, his regular visits of Spirit World and undying hope that one day, he'll be free and reunite with the rest, kept him on the verge of sanity. He had a reason to live, plenty of them. His Red Lotus fellows were all close friends to him, but his bond to them faded compared to her. P'Li. Even now, thinking about her, just saying her name in his mind, hurt and pulled him closer to earth, and he forced himself to forget her, everything which once mattered. He would rather live completely empty than with the everlasting memory of her blood splattered all over Laghima's peak, thankful that smoke of her last combustion covered what was left of her. From all images of her he had, this was one he wanted to keep the least, but no matter which one his mind offered him - P'Li in the warlord's cell, looking at him as if he was about to hit her, the first time he saw her smile, her cheeks reddened after a kiss - it felt all the same. She was no more, the man he had used to be died with her and memories became meaningless.

He handled guilt for Ming-Hua and Ghazan's lives the same way - they never were, he never knew them, everything turned to dust and wind carried it away.

He even stopped eating. He read enough of airbenders' history and many cases when body survived without anything but unbreakable spirit keeping it alive. His reasons were simple because he didn't feel the need to. Any food tasted the same for him, no amount of it could fill the nothingness inside him.

Why did he live, though? That question would appear from time to time in his mind. Imprisoned, with no way of seeing the daylight again, his ideals shattered, no one to fight alongside. Nothing had a meaning anymore. He didn't wish to die, but had no more any reason to cling to life. The day will come, though, that was the only thing he could be sure about in his life. His last day will finish what he started and fought for almost all his life - he will break free for the last time, no prison able to hold him down anymore.

_Maybe I was wrong all the time. The only way to achieve true freedom in this wicked, miserable world is through death._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know about you, but seeing Zaheer when Korra comes to visit him, not giving a damn, just flying around, first made me think: I was wrecked when she died, not to mention Ming-Hua and Ghazan, how can you be so emotionless?! But then I saw a post on ask-zaheer's blog, about Zaheer being just empty, nothing less, nothing more, without feeling pain or happiness or anything... and I thought, fine, a bit more acceptable option. And so, this fic happened. As always, feel free to respond, review, whatever.<strong>

**Thanks for reading/follow/favorite/review, it makes me happy and motivated to write more C:**


	6. Day 06 - Secrets

**Day 06 - Secrets**

* * *

><p>"... and then, in order to ensure they won't withdraw from our agreement, we'll move the airbenders to the cave and our sentries will guard them. One of us should supervise it."<p>

"I will," P'Li offered immediately.

"I would prefer it that way," he agreed. "Ming-Hua and Ghazan will take out those who would come to retrieve them to Northern Air Temple. You and me will get the Avatar at Laghima's peak."

Lately, Zaheer's been discussing their strategy with her beforehand and then he presented the final plan to Ming-Hua and Ghazan. Not because he considered them less trustworthy or valued their opinions and remarks less. Preparations for their actions just slowly crept into every moment they spent together.

Even now, as they were wrapped in sheets and each others' arms, the usual afterglow of their lovemaking was replaced by importance of oncoming mission, creating an uneasy, tense atmosphere. In past few days, Zaheer grew more and more distant, seeking relief in meditation and solitude. During their time together, his kisses and touches felt desperate and somewhat apologetic, as if he regretted his behaviour. Something was bothering him.

P'Li always considered their relationship open, without any forbidden topic in their conversations. If she felt the need to confide, Zaheer was there to listen, but never pressured her into doing so. They were, after all, both marked by experiences difficult to talk about and sometimes, reopening old wounds didn't bring expected relief, only the pain of reliving it all again. Over years, they learned to recognize when the situation rather needed an unconditional, silent support.

One of those times has come just now. P'Li didn't feel upset or disappointed that Zaheer didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on, didn't pry about it. She just continued to be where he needed her, by his side, fighting, planning, sharing every success and every failure. Sure, many doubts and fears plagued her mind, too, but she repressed them, knowing that soon, it'll be over for good. They won't have to worry about blowing their cover, running and hiding, finally free.

Soon, the right time will come for her to reveal one of secrets of her own, without worrying about jeopardizing their plans. It was still too early for her to know for certain, but deep down, she felt her inkling was right.

She lifted herself on her elbows to look him in the eyes, her sight unwavering and determined.

"After we're done with her, everything will change. We're as close to achieving everything as never before. I believe in you - in us, Zaheer."

"I know," he answered after few seconds. "I wouldn't be able to get this far without you, P'Li," his gaze softened. "Soon, I'll make it up to you for thirteen years of lost time. I promise."

Instead of responding, she kissed him lightly and then laid her head on his chest, falling asleep to sound of his heartbeat.

_In short time, we will have everything we dreamed of. Just a while longer until I tell you, Zaheer._

* * *

><p><strong>What could have been... *sigh* I made myself sad with this one, don't know about you. I higly suggest you reading Chapter 7 of Chaos Theories by shadowedstormy, a perfect fic for denial, which inspired me a bit with this implication about P'Li being pregnant (I mention it just to make sure, I think it was clear enough).<br>**

**That leaves just one day to go for me. A success, if I wasn't two days late.**

**Thanks for reading and everything else, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Day 07 - Spirit World

**Day 07 - Spirit World**

* * *

><p>The Avatar's visit was probably the last important event he would experience in a long time, he thought. After he helped her to reach the Spirit World, it was up to her now to put an end to Kuvira's tyranny. She came to seek his help only because he was the last choice, and never stopped seeing him as anything more than an enemy. He considered her one as well, but only for her Avatar status, not her actual self. He wouldn't mind talking to her again. She had matured over those three years, pain and struggle she had overcome marked her forever, but also brought a new sense of wisdom to her. Despite the fact he was trying to kill her once, Zaheer found himself admiring her and the incredible power she wasn't even aware of yet. He didn't doubt for one second Kuvira would gravely regret her decision to start any conflicts with this woman. After all, even him along with his fellows weren't enough.<p>

Looking in her face now, bruised a bit, but the fear residing there once gone completely, her look triumphal and powerful as never before, he wondered what could have possibly brought her here.

"I came here to tell you that Kuvira's reign is over," her voice was calm, without regret, sadness or arrogance. Zaheer wondered how she ended up.

"Since the moment you left my cell, I knew her time to realize what's hidden within you is about to come - same as mine came three years ago," he admitted. There was no point avoiding the truth.

"Sounds pretty unusual from a man who wanted to kill me," she remarked, mirthless smile on her face. "You helped me to regain what I lost because of you, ironically," she paused for a moment, "so-"

"No need to feel indebted," he interrupted her. "The reason why I did that is the same as why you came here in the first place - there wasn't any other choice to take. While I respect your personal achievements, it won't change my beliefs. The world shouldn't depend and be led by single person endowed with such enormous power."

"I didn't come here hoping you would think anything different," he noticed the annoyance in her tone. "I don't want anything from you - what you did to me will forever stay in my memory, though I'm not scared anymore."

He didn't feel the need to test her words this time. "You're not the only one who paid a price far too great for surviving," his floating ceased as always when he recalled her.

"Despite anything common sense tells me to do," she looked his straight in the eye, "I might have a way to repay you."

"As I told you before, I don't need such things. And you're wrong - I gave up all my earthly tethers and there is no longer anything in this world I would like to have."

"You're lying. You think I didn't notice how you almost fell back to earth a moment before? I am more informed than you think. You still haven't completely given up on her."

"Who?" It took all of his willpower not to remember again and keep himself in air.

"That combustionbender, who else? Um, what was her name… ah, got it! P'Li," she watched in satisfaction as he ungracefully descended to the ground, proving her point.

He gave up then. "What about it, anyway? She's gone and I will never see her again. I wouldn't be able to even look at her, knowing that I am one to blame for everything."

"That's how it is, huh? Maybe that's why you weren't able to find her. Deep down, you don't want to, because you're scared. Spirit World changes depending on what you choose to see and what you look for."

He knew well how these things worked and found her words too naive to be true.

"Accept it or not, you're dealing with the same kind of problem I had, and need to follow your own advice."

"And what should that be?"

"Admit that you did and bear the consequences. Don't detach yourself from it just because it feels too painful."

After a while of silence, her voice echoing through his head, he asked: "Why did you decide to come here and attempt to help me? We might have had one interest, but that doesn't mean we aren't enemies anymore."

"I know that. It's just… when I fought Kuvira, in one moment, she turned from a ruthless dictator to broken human being and I realized that no one chooses their path without a reason. She wanted to make the world better, but took it way too far. Same as you and Red Lotus. After everything I found out about you four… I understand a bit more. I can't agree with you, nor can I forgive what you did."

"And you think that even if I managed to meet her in the Spirit World, everything would suddenly be alright and I would give up what I believed in all my life?" he laughed bitterly. "That is a bit naive, young Avatar."

"I don't care what you choose to do. You should know the best what she meant to you," he could see that she knew nothing else needed to be said or done. Her steps turned away from him and a thick wall of earth hid her from his view. It was the last time he saw her, he knew.

Who knows how much time passed until he decided to try her advice. After many visits to the Spirit World, this one didn't feel particularly different, but he was resolved to go through it if it meant seeing her again.

Opening his eyes to find the usual bright colours, spirits of all shapes floating, crawling or strolling around him, he thought about how he should start. Remembering Korra's words about Spirit World acting according to one's thoughts and feelings, this seemed like the best way.

_I know you're somewhere out there, P'Li. Over past three years, I couldn't bear the guilt of what happened and even though I wished to find you, my fear of your reproach stopped me._

It felt like writing a letter, in his mind.

_When you died, my grief almost consumed me whole. I chose emptiness instead, otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish what we started, together. However, I failed, in every way possible._

Long repressed emotions attacked his heart and his face twisted into painful grimace.

_My days of freedom are numbered. I won't fulfill our goals, which makes deaths of Ming-Hua, Ghazan and you even more in vain. Tha Avatar visited me few days ago and thanks to her, I realized the fault in my ways. Now, I'm ready to accept anything._

He sat there for a while, patiently waiting, but he didn't know what exactly should happen next. Maybe, after all that time, she just refused to talk to him. And obviously, he couldn't ignore the possibility that she just wasn't there to begin with. Only few individuals actually manage to enter the Spirit World during their time alive, and even if they do, that doesn't mean they choose to spend the eternity there as one of spirits. Now that he thought about it, P'Li never let herself become so vulnerable to try and meditate with him, not to mention anything more. He always overlooked this possibility, however likely it was, because that would mean everything's pointless and he lost her forever.

_Which is probably true. I can't hide from it anymore._

After a while, he found himself in his cell again, forcing every bit of feeling out of his chest. This time, it took much longer than usually and he felt as if he ripped his own soul apart.

-o-

"Anything new?" she asked as the lavabender approached her.

Ghazan shook his head. "I'm sorry, P'Li. I followed them to a place where they put Kuvira, but Zaheer is held somewhere else. It wasn't especially pleasant, since I got so close to prison again. A real miracle they didn't notice me."

She expected this, but it still hurt. Once in a while, Ghazan went off and looked for a place where Zaheer could be. Although P'Li couldn't stand being free while he suffered the imprisonment all over again, she didn't force Ghazan to try such things, but was thankful he did, anyway.

"By the way, you should see how Republic City looks like right now. A freaking Spirit Portal where the downtown used to be."

"It still isn't exactly safe for me to just go and visit that place." Cops everywhere, and since she almost killed her, Lin Beifong would probably never forget her face - although after that blast, her tattoo, as well as most of her right eyebrow, was gone, replaced by hideous scar. Thanks to Ming-Hua, she had avoided worse marks.

"Maybe you should, though. I bet Zaheer spends most of his time in Spirit World anyway. Who knows, you could run into him."

P'Li really wanted to, although she didn't hope for sweet, romantic reunion. Three years which tore them apart felt longer than thirteen which preceded them. Besides, how could she even look at him again, after such a long time without letting him know she was still there? If he suffered and blamed himself for her death, she was responsible. Ghazan told her many times that she shouldn't worry about it too much. Zaheer had let go of her and gone a bit insane, as he described her in details. She was determined to save him, anyway.

In her mind, she already decided. This was probably the best option she would ever have. No matter how much he might have changed, she wasn't ready to give up on him, not yet.

_It's a scary thought that maybe, you got over everything and everyone you used to hold dear. But until I find out the truth myself, I can't follow your example, Zaheer. I won't let go of you._

* * *

><p><strong>A little advice for myself, as well for everyone who could need it - don't drag writing too much, or you might find out that you don't have a clue where you want to go with your storychapter/whatever anymore. This is what happened to me - too much other stuff to do, so I didn't have time to finish this one properly and I didn't know where I wanted to take it. The idea with Korra popped into my head before the finale and it's probably a bit over the top. Then, I chickened out of reunion, because I knew I couldn't top, only poorly repeat mutatedpixie's take (go check her out, if you haven't already). And there's always this theory few people on tumblr pointed out, that Spirit World isn't any sort of afterlife and only few could actually choose to become a spirit. After that, I got inspired by, once again, Chapter 7 of Chaos Theories by shadowedstormy, so, yep, everyone lives. I hope no one has a problem with it, if so, I could delete that part. But I won't probably make any changes, since I would hardly do it justice.  
><strong>

**So, yes, I'm finally done with P'heer week. It sounds like I was talking about an annoying school project, and it wasn't, trust me, I just hate putting things off for so long (and whose fault is that, Kat?). So, let me know how was it, heh.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and everything else, you seriously make my day!**


End file.
